


Ritsu gets horny and everyone suffers but Rei

by maidboys



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Oneshot, Pheromones, Sibling Incest, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, as in being around ritsu makes ppl horny, incubus!ritsu, that should be a given tbhhhh, vampire!Rei, which is normal for most tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidboys/pseuds/maidboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon AU: Rei was turned into an actual vampire when studying abroad, and has been starving ever since he came back. Ritsu gives Rei permission to bite him, even though that would turn him too. In order to stop Ritsu from turning, as well as keep him as a blood source, Rei finds an alternative method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritsu gets horny and everyone suffers but Rei

 

It’s challenging being stuck forever with someone you’ve pretended to hate for so long. It makes keeping up that whole facade really difficult. After nearly an entire year of keeping a cold distance from Rei, he’s finally given in. 

"Thank you so much for this, Ritsu. You're helping out your big brother so much."

Ritsu didn't reply, but Rei continued, placing his nose into the curve of his brother's neck. "You smell so sweet, I can't hold back any longer.” Ritsu could feel his smile on the side of his neck. “I love you.” 

The feeling was what Ritsu thought it would be. Rei’s fangs were sharp enough to pierce an artery without much mess, and the actual drinking was like getting blood drawn at the doctors. Although it wasn’t very painful, the process dragged on for what seemed like hours. Ritsu had to make sure every variable was in place; something he wasn’t used to at all. It must be at night, he had to eat more than 1000 calories that day, and had to sleep for 12 hours prior to having his blood sucked. It was too easy for Ritsu to fall asleep or even pass out due to his low blood pressure; he didn’t trust Rei not to drink from him, especially if he was unconscious.

When Rei finished, he wrapped his arms around Ritsu and hugged him close. He pet his brother’s hair, encouraging him to fall asleep in his arms. 

“Let me go, hurry and leave, before I-” “Shhhhh.” Rei cut in, tightening his hold on him. 

The two brothers sat in comfortable silence for a while, either contemplating or just existing. Ritsu picked at some lint from Rei’s jacket sleeve. Rei finger-combed Ritsu’s hair. The coffin was uncomfortably warm. Ritsu yawned. 

“Anija, will it start soon? I don’t feel cold like you said you did when you were bitten. Ha, maybe you gave me a fever instead.” Rei stayed uncharacteristically silent. Ritsu raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask anything else. More time passed. A few stars poked out of the clouds; a streetlight flickered in response before burning out. The wind came through a half open window. Light came from the time on a broken digital clock, 12:01 AM. 

 

“It isn’t going to start, Ritsu. I took some precautions to make sure you wouldn’t turn into a vampire like me, because I know you hate being associated with me.” Rei winked in an attempt to lighten the weight of what he was saying.

“So I won’t have to drink blood or live forever? That  _ is _ what you’re saying, right?” Rei’s arms tightened around Ritsu’s stomach, chuckling. 

“You won’t have to do any of those things, Ritsu. I don’t want to have you worry about something like that now. Let’s sleep.”

 

☽ ☾

 

Ritsu was absolutely melting. Sweat glued his shorts and t-shirt to his skin, but he couldn’t motivate himself to leave his stuffy bed. He scrolled aimlessly through his phone, trying to take his mind of his awful ‘fever’. Nothing worked. The only solution was to fall asleep, but everytime he woke up, he was hotter and drenched in more sweat than before. Didn’t he ask Rei to get him a cold pad hours ago? Even if there weren’t any in the house, the convenience store was only a few blocks away. What a shitty situation with no real solution. Inconvenient, really. Ritsu sighed.

 

After a minute or hour or so, Rei came in with the cold pack. He wrapped it in a towel and gestured for Ritsu to pull back the covers. After the blankets were moved, Rei placed the pack on Ritsu’s forehead. “Is it even frozen? I can’t feel a damn thing…” Rei sighed. “I just took it out of the freezer Ritsu, just give it some time.” Rei touched Ritsu’s cheek with his palm, checking for a rise in temperature.  _ Had Rei’s hands always been this cold?  _ Ritsu thought. _ Maybe since he was bitten? But they still wouldn’t be colder than the cold pack. He might be a vampire but he still functions like a human...I think.  _

 

Ritsu groaned softly and pressed his cheek to his brother’s palm. _ So cold, like snow… _

“Get in bed with me. Don’t hesitate. This is just because your body is cold.” Rei smirked, but obliged without teasing or making any comments. Ritsu inched closer to him, hoping his brother wouldn’t notice him lying on his chest. He was on the brink of sleep when Rei’s fingers ghosted over the bite on his neck.

“Ohh wow…” Ritsu moaned softly, not really realizing how he sounded. For once, he couldn’t fall back asleep, the room around him was just too bright. He could hear, see, smell, taste and feel everything intensely. It was making him dizzy. Ritsu sat up on top of Rei’s lap, trying to balance himself. He grabbed onto Rei’s shoulders to steady himself, making Rei jolt. 

“Ritsu, what’s wrong?” He looked into his brother’s dilated eyes, searching for a trace of red. “Onii-chan, onii-chan...what the hell is happening? Why is everything so bright? I feel so damn hot, I can’t take it.” Ritsu groaned and dropped his right hand from Rei’s shoulder, letting it fall to his chest. He moved slowly, loosely groping him through his pants. “Your skin is so cold, it’s so perfect.” Ritsu hummed, inhibitions melting away. He nuzzled into the curve of Rei’s neck.

Ritsu started to nip and suck his shoulder, mindlessly rubbing any part of himself he could on Rei’s body. He left a wet mess of spit and teeth marks before moving onto the right shoulder. Rei didn’t think his brother would be so sloppy, but he did find it a little endearing. He waited for Ritsu to slow down before trailing his hands up his brother’s spine and into his hair, stroking it. 

“Are you feeling better, Ritsu?” Ritsu sighed sleepily. “Mmhmmf…” He scootched closer to Rei’s chest. Rei pushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead. He hummed and played with his brother’s hair until he fell asleep, snoring softly against his chest.

“Such a good incubus you’ll be, Ritsu.” The fever had subsided. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my second enstars fanfic wooo!! My first one was called "Izumako drabble", but I felt embarrassed so I orphaned it lmao. I'm trying my best haha,,,I am such a slow writer, but I hope you liked this!


End file.
